Identification (ID) tags of non-contact type have been widely used. A unique individual identification number is stored in the ID tag, and the individual identification number is read from the ID tag by a reader, to thereby provide information associated with the individual identification number.
In a case of providing a service with the use of an ID tag, a user carries an ID tag of card type, and, when the user uses the card-type ID tag, a service associated with the ID tag is provided to the user.
Conventionally, a radio frequency identification (RFID) reader of a communication device acquires information regarding a mobile phone stored in an RFID tag by using RFID wireless communication, and, based on the information thus acquired, a Bluetooth module of the communication device performs Bluetooth wireless communication with a Bluetooth module of the mobile phone to request the mobile phone to establish a dial-up connection. When the mobile phone has established a dial-up connection to a network, the Bluetooth module of the communication device provides an advertisement ID and an e-mail address of the mobile phone to an information providing server through the mobile phone and the network. The information providing server transmits, as e-mail, advertisement data associated with the advertisement ID to the e-mail address, to thereby provide the advertisement data to the mobile phone (for example, see Patent Literature 1).